The First Hunger Games
by DreamInTheNight
Summary: A large family has fled District Thirteen as bombs rain down upon them. They have lost all of their friends, and most of their family. Can they stand to lose another to the games? Find out what happens to this family in this exciting story!
1. Prologue

We fled. Our friends were dying behind us- it was only my mother, my brother and sister, my aunt, uncle, and me. The smoke was so thick we couldn't see each other, but we kept a firm grip on each other's hands. We had lost so many already- we couldn't lose each other. We only just reached the woods when the big one comes in. A hovercraft flies overhead to our home and drops a bomb. We are all thrown forward, eating the dirt. I lose my baby brothers hand and hear him cry out, calling my name. I run to him and scoop him in my arms- he seems to have broken his leg. We run farther in the woods. We run for what seems like hours until we come to a lake. It seems as though the Capitol hasn't reached out this far. There are others here, more than I expected. I search the crowd, looking for my father and friends, hoping they made it.

"Juniper!" I call, hoping she hears me. I pray she's here. I see her bright red hair through the crowd. I run in her direction, accidentally stepping on feet as I run. My brother is still sniffling in my arms, holding his leg out.

I throw myself on her, accidentally bumping my brother's leg, causing him to cry out.

"Oh God, Junpier!" I scream when I see her face- the whole left side of her gorgeous face was burned and blistered. She'll probably never look the same again…

"Where's your family?" I ask her, trying to get her mind off of her injuries.

"They bombed our house. My Mom is dead." She sobs, wrapping her arms around me, careful of my brother.  
"What about Collette and Colter?" I ask her.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! Before I-I could do anything, I grabbed Zev and r-ran. I hope they're okay!" She sobbed harder, burying her face in my shoulder. I was praying they were safe.

"I have to find my father, but I promise I'll be back here!" I say. "Take care of Linus?" I ask, handing my brother to her.

"No! No!" He screams, trying to reach out to me. "Don't go! Don't die!" He's screaming, sobbing, but I have no choice- I have to find our father.

I run off, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes. I call for my father. He _had _to make it! I run away from the lake to find him- he didn't like crowds much. I see a blue jacket in the distance- my father's jacket.

**Hop you guys like! This is the beginning of my VERY first Hunger Games fanfiction! You'll learn more as we go, this is only the prologue ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? It'll get better, I promise! **

**~DreamInTheNight**


	2. I'm Not dead!

HELLO WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS!  
First off-  
I am SO SO SO _SO_ dory for my absence! I've been trying to get my laptop battery and wire but _still_ didn't get it, so I figured I'd just continue it on the computer. I know I could've done that in the first place but I don't like saving my writing on the computer because my dad tends to snoop in my stuff and read all of my writing. I don't know why but I hate it. And he also tends to delete random things if the title seems like something useless like "names" or something. So I'm just gonna save them on my USB- thingy (its late and I can't remember what its called).

Second off-

I'm using one of my fanfictions [_The Years Before the Magic_] for NaNoWriMo (If you don't know, its this sort of event in November- National November Writing Month- you write for the entire month of November and try to reach 50,000 words by the end) so I may not update any of my other fanfictions as often, but I _will_ try. Although you've seen my issues with commitments and such. I didn't even reach the 1.000 word mark for Camp NaNoWriMo. **Sigh** I'll try my best, guys!

Last-

Thank you all _so so_ much for following and my stories! You've no idea how much it really means to me. I'm so glad you all like my stories- even the really crappy ones. I'm so happy other people like my writing. I love you all 3


	3. I have resurrected! (Authors note)

I have resurrected! Again! I'm sorry I keep doing this… I feel horrible, and just because of it, I'm going to make sure I give each story extra-long chapters and lots of them! Because I'm also sick and have time to write!

I'm so utterly sorry for disappearing, though, after seeming like I was back from the dead. In short, I've been going through depression, and haven't wanted to do much, but that's no excuse, because this is a responsibility and I need to get my butt writing! Please forgive me? Please?

On another note, when summer comes (if it ever does. We've had so many damn snow days we'll be in school until school starts again) I'll get more time to write (hopefully.) As of now, I may not after Monday, because with School and this after school thing I have to go to daily, I'm gone from 6 A.M.. to 8 P.M. so I'm going to probably do short updates after this week until summer unless I get a good weekend of writing in or something. But I'm really sorry, guys!


End file.
